Same Story, Different Day
by StarCrysis
Summary: This is a sequel to Unrequited. It's a series of oneshots either written by me, or with someone else. Sasuke and Itachi get kicked out, and make their own living as ninja living on the outskirts of Konoha. Warning: yaoi, lemon, incest, possible smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters or settings. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This is a sequel to Unrequited. If you haven't read that yet, find it on my page.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was the yelling that woke me, but I was so groggy, I could barely open my eyes. At first it was a blur, but then I remembered. Today was my birthday. I had sex with my brother. I jolted up, still naked. My back ached, probably from lying on the hard floor. I blinked, seeing the bottom of a man's naked legs. It was Itachi. He was standing there, naked, his long, onyx hair resting on the middle of his back. Each of his muscles were perfectly toned.

I blinked, snapping myself out of whatever lustful tone my mind was taking. Suddenly words started to pierce my ears.

"You were _supposed_ to be the responsible one!" my father bellowed. My heart stopped. _Father…?_ The thought didn't register, no, didn't _want _to register. I had fallen asleep, Itachi stayed awake, and Father walked in on us. This was going well.

More sounds started to come, from far away. My mom! She was crying. Her prodigal sons, the prided ninjas of the Uchiha clan, gay. With each other, no less! I'd be crying if I were her too.

"Father," Itachi spoke calmly, not faltered by his embarrassing stance. "With all due respect, it wasn't irresponsible. Sasuke is old enough to make decisions." His eyes glinted. "I was about his age when I started to do that." My breath hitched. They were completely unaware of my being awake. But Itachi… I was scared for him. He was always the favorite, how would Father take this news? And Itachi telling him he's wrong? I decided to stay still and quiet.

"Not irresponsible?!" Father exclaimed, and I held back a wince. "I trusted you to keep him away from that stuff! I ignored your defection because you were a good ninja!" I was saddened by the use of such a derogatory term. I fell deep into thought. Father knew all along about Itachi. He must have been so disappointed. I was supposed to be the saving grace in this family. I guess I failed too.

"Sasuke." Itachi breathed without turning around to look at me. I gasped. I should have known he'd know I was awake. "I should get out of here." My heart dropped, as Itachi started slowly dressing. I pulled pants on and stood up, determined.

"No." I said calmly, but that didn't last long. "Father, can't you just let him stay?" There were tears in my eyes. Father didn't look at me. I knew he held Itachi to a higher regard than me, but I didn't know it was this high. He cared to yell at Itachi, clothes or not, whilst he doesn't even look at me.

"I have no sons." He said coldly leaving the room to the one Mom was crying in.

"Mom!" I yelled frantically, but as I felt Itachi's hand on my shoulder, I knew there was no use. The only response I got was more crying. I wanted to cry, but I picked up my shirt and put it on.

**Itachi's POV**

I watched the saddened look on my brother's face as he put on his shirt. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have acted. Or, at least woken Sasuke up much sooner. He just looked… so peaceful. I shook my head.

"How long?" I said calmly. I knew the answer to this, because it was his answer to me when he found out. He couldn't go through with it then. I had a slight implication that this was it this time.

"An hour" He replied, his voice hoarse from yelling. He was kneeling besides Mother, as she cried out tears of regret. That's all I felt bad about. Disappointing her.

"Sasuke…" I spoke softly and quietly at my little brother, who seemed to have finally let the fact we were being kicked out, sink in. He was standing there, his clothes and hair rustled, with a hurt look on his face. I had honestly never felt so bad in my life. I regained my composure and spoke. "We have to get out of here. We can't take much." I tried to smile reassuringly at him, but I never was good at that. Sasuke ascended up the stairs. I walked quietly into my downstairs room.

Inside wasn't much, which made it very easy to take what I needed. Some weapons: kunai, shuriken, a small, double bladed sword. I hadn't used the sword, it was a birthday present, but since I was starting from scratch, I certainly would need it. I couple articles of clothing or so made it into my bag, and about 60000 ryo I had saved from missions. I had a box of pocky an old girlfriend (her being the only one) had given to me, so I took that.

Only one other thing I could find that mattered to me; a picture of Sasuke when he was 8. I had always kept it near my bed. It couldn't be seen from the doorway, which is pretty much how far either of my parents would make it in. There were plenty of old picture of my cute Otouto when he was younger, but this one struck me. His onyx eyes were filled with so much innocence, his hair slightly rustled, and the cutest brat-like smile on his face. It was priceless, so I figured it could fit with everything else.

I shifted the pack to my shoulder and exited the room. Fugaku shot a glare at me, so I went up the stairs to hurry my little brother up. For his own good, of course. As I approached the room, I heard faint breaths. I opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed, crying.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, dropping my pack to the floor. I walked over and sat down next to him, and he immediately buried his face into my chest. I didn't think about how this could affect him. I just thought of my own needs, how selfish of me. The was warm wetness on my chest, and Sasuke looked up at me.

"I'm sorry to her too…" I spoke carefully, trying to calm him down. It's obvious he was upset about Mother. Not much makes him cry, and he knows I can take care of him. Sasuke replied by forcing a small smile, and kissing me. His soft lips could bring a man like me to his knees, but I tried not to think about it. I put my hands on his shoulders, and reluctantly pushed him away.

"We should probably go, huh?" Sasuke whispered, sniffing. His smile had grown, as if he had accepted this as a sacrifice we would have to make. I smiled back, and thought of what we could make our future together. He looked away from me and closed his pack, but I just stared at him. My darling Otouto, his beauty, his talents.

I stood up and held out my hand. Sasuke followed suit, and followed me to his bedroom door. I replaced my pack on my shoulder and shut off the light. As I walked away, I could hear Sasuke's feet dragging, as if he was trying to get last looks at his room. I smiled. I'd hoped he would always be this innocent and cute.

As we descended the stairs, we noticed Mother was no longer in the foyer. Fugaku just stood beside an open front door, staring through us. I didn't want any last words, and it seemed neither did Sasuke; he picked up his pace towards the door. As we stepped out into the sunlight we had the onyx eyes of a dozen members of the Uchiha clan fixed on us. I sighed. Couldn't keep this quiet, could he?

"Move." I said threateningly, and the cluster of black hair and angry stares separated. I walked proudly away from our land, Sasuke at my heels. As we got farther away, felt rough fingers entwine with mine. I looked down at my little brother. His eyes were fixed forward, proudly. I smiled. He had grown into quite a man.

We walked.


End file.
